Just A Little Change
by yeknodelttil
Summary: “Do Not Make Me Do This!” Bitter sweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong!


**Just A Little Change**

Title: Just A Little Change

Author: yeknodelttil

Series: Stargate Atlantis

Rating: K

Genre: Angst, Romance

Spoilers: Conversion Trailer.

Disclaimer: Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, I Obviously Don't Own Them, So Pretty Please Don't Sue! P.S I don't own the bit of song I use to sum up the story at the end.

Author's Note: Still trying to sort out my computer so here's something I did while it was still working! (Borrowed a friend's to post.)

Summary: "Do Not Make Me Do This!" Bitter sweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong!

Just A Little Change 

The constantly devolving and growingly aggressive Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard jumped down from the top of small stairs and threw two Marines out of his way, growling in anger. He started to walk down the main Atlantis steps towards the gate. Just one person was left that blocked his way.

The gate room was dark; his opponent's face was silhouetted. The light followed him as he marched down. He wouldn't allow himself to be stopped, he needed to go through the gate, desperately, he had no idea why just an impulse he couldn't control.

The last few days he'd been fighting a losing battle to control himself, he'd lost when he'd kissed Teyla in the gym. He'd won a match and took advantage of her position; pinned up against a wall. He loved her, but she pushed him away. He knew he couldn't blame her; he was the one who gave into his desire. Since that incident he'd avoided her, he just couldn't face her especially now. He was a monster.

The figure raised their P-90 up at him, shaking as they held it. John's face-hardened as he moved into an attack stance as he advanced forward. The laser on the weapon suddenly switched on and trailed a path up his body, until it rested firmly over his heart.

"Do not make me do this!" A recognisable and tear-filled voice told him. John hesitated in his step. He moved forward undecidedly.

"Please let me go!" His voice came out scratchy, another change that was occurring to him. "I'm not safe to be around any more. You know that." John's face softened to a pleading look. "I won't hurt anyone if I go through the gate."

"Doctor Beckett is working on a cure." John didn't listen he moved forward again. The figure clutched the trigger as they stepped forward into the light. "DO NOT MAKE ME DO THIS!" She told him loudly.

"I have to go. I can't loose any more control. I lost control with you, look what happened." He looked down at the floor.

"You are not leaving us…me." The woman dropped her P-90.

"I'm a monster, Teyla." Teyla stepped forward, and gently rested caressed his now blue, mottled cheek, a few tears leaked out from his reptilian eyes. He tried to return the gesture but had to stop, he didn't want to hurt her with his Wraith like hands. His tears flowed down his cheeks. His skin objected to the salty tears that ran across it. The only part that was still him was his dark hair.

"I do not see a monster. I see you, the man I met on Athos - the man who amazingly beat me for the first time ever sparring. The man who hopefully will back to normal in time."

"Time for what?" John looked up at her to see Teyla smirk at him. She stepped closer to him and gently pressed her lips to his, he opened for her and deepened their kiss. The P-90 between them made it a bit uncomfortable. He tried to wrap his arms around her waist but found it too difficult to manage. John tried to break the kiss but her lips chased his. Teyla eventually pulled back for air and smiled at him. "That went better than our first kiss. You slapped me!"

"I was in shock! You were not yourself!" John was acting a little bit like his old self.

"It hurt."

"You are worse than Doctor McKay."

"I'm sorry about earlier, when I kissed you, I was out of line. My instincts took over and I wanted to let you know how I felt before you and Ronan became serious."

"You believe that Ronan and I are involved?" John nodded. "You stopped Ronan from making me his a while ago, I am grateful. By Athosian custom you are permitted claim me as yours."

"I love you." John told her clearly.

"Then I am yours. I love you too." John quickly kissed her. "You will remain?"

"I can't leave. I can't risk losing you and I never will." Teyla gripped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Then we will see Doctor Beckett's progress on finding a cure." She towed him up the steps towards sickbay.

"Teyla? Have you ever seen 'Beauty and the Beast?'"

In the distance you could hear gentle humming to part of a song that fit the moment…

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Ever just the same 

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

The End 


End file.
